


and so you hold me

by ohsoblue



Category: NoPixel
Genre: Catboys, M/M, They Deserve This, Trans Character, a gift for a good friend of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsoblue/pseuds/ohsoblue
Summary: siz has some realizations and denials. saab is dopey and lovestruck. they spend time together.
Relationships: Siz Fulker/Al Saab
Kudos: 10





	and so you hold me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for a friend! 
> 
> this includes front penetration. if that's not for you, you've been warned.

Siz doesn’t notice it happening until he’s made a mountain of blankets in the middle of the living room in front of the t.v. He squints down at it with his hands on his hips, crooked tail twitching behind him. Lost in thought, he almost misses Saab waltzing into his house, ears perked atop his head. Something’s got him in a good mood. 

Saab stops abruptly at the entrance of the living room, eyes flicking from the blankets to Siz standing above them. He obnoxiously sniffs at the air, putting Siz on the defensive. 

“Knock it off,” Siz says, crossing his arms across his chest. He doesn’t like the way Saab’s dopey lovestruck grin creeps its way onto his lips. “Saab.”

Saab doesn’t hesitate to practically skip his way over to Siz, hands planting on his waist. Siz is pulled into his chest as Saab noses his neck and the corner of his jaw, a tiny lick at his skin. Siz can feel the fur on his tail standing on end, shivering in Saab’s grasp. Saab grins. 

“Can I spend it with you?” Saab asks, voice low and rough. His hands grip at Siz’s waist as if he expects rejection and knows he’ll have a hard time letting go. He waits patiently for an answer, however, even as his thumbs creep under Siz’s shirt, caressing small circles on his hips.

“Don’t let it get to your head,” Siz says, wilting in acceptance, melting into Saab’s grasp. 

Saab nudges at Siz’s cheek with his nose, his tail curling around Siz’s. The intimacy kills Siz, makes him feel shy and vulnerable. But Siz closes his eyes and reciprocates in the safety of his own home, in front of his mass of blankets that he refuses to think of as a nest. He’s not _nesting_. 

“Am I the first one to notice?” Saab asks, whispering against Siz’s lips. He doesn’t give Siz enough time to answer, getting sucked into a lingering kiss. Siz bites at Saab’s lips, shivering when Saab’s nails dig into his sides. 

So absorbed into the kiss, Siz doesn’t notice he’s being pushed back into the blankets until his back touches them, nearly squishing their tails under his body. Saab crawls on top of him, between his legs, hips pressed against Siz’s. Siz whimpers, hips arching up. It’s not like him to be so eager and it embarrasses him, making him want to hide his face.

But Saab? Oh, Saab _loves_ it. The encouragement has him shimmying out of his jacket and shirt faster than Siz can blink.

Saab pops back and says, “Wait here.” He gets up off his knees, struggling to push his pants down as he walks towards the hallway. Siz sits up and watches Saab waddle away. He waits for a few minutes, listening to his boyfriend rummage around in his room, drawers being opened. 

Saab comes back completely naked with a dick in hand. Normally Siz would cover his eyes and be bashful at best, but now? It feels like there’s a growing heat in his stomach. His tail curls around his hips and he feels his legs part, making way for Saab to crawl back between them.

Saab plops the dick next to them and focuses on pulling off Siz’s pants. He drags off Siz’s briefs while he’s at it, tossing the garments over his shoulder. Saab’s lips part after he swallows roughly, eyes locked onto Siz’s wet thighs.

“Already?” Saab asks as his knuckles dragging against Siz’s folds. He hears a muffled whine, feels Siz press against the pressure. “I’ll take care of you.” He presses his fingers into Siz, teasing at his walls, feeling Siz shake.

Saab watches as Siz clutches at the blankets, damn near kneading at them. He pulls his fingers out and grabs the double-sided toy, pressing one at his own entrance. He presses the other against Siz. As he urges the toy inside them both, Saab grabs Siz’s thigh and hoists it up onto his hip, groaning low in his throat.

He doesn’t start thrusting right away. He sits and waits for Siz to adjust, waiting for Siz to make the first move. Saab normally doesn’t tease, but Siz is in one of those rare needy moods that Saab can’t help it. He waits for Siz to grunt, irritated at Saab, pushing his hips back into his boyfriend. Saab adjusts his hold on Siz’s thigh, helping him move.

“ _Saab_ ,” Siz whines, eyes narrowing into a glare. The thump of his tail against the bed nearly makes Saab giggle to himself. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Saab says, not sorry at all. He braces his hand against the bed and starts thrusting. He drops the hold he has on Siz’s thigh to grab at his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

As Siz writhes beneath him, sweet moans are uttered against Saab’s lips. Saab lets him bite at his lips, freehand tangling into Saab’s hair. He shudders when Siz gives a light tug, trying to spur him into moving faster. Even like this, intimate and full of love, Siz tries to hide by making Saab rush through this. But not today. Saab slows his pace, showing Siz the affection he feels for his boyfriend.

It doesn’t take long for them to get lost in the feeling. Saab doesn’t stop when Siz cums, gently urging him into a second round. Siz squirms, eyes watery and overstimulated, but never once does he tell Saab to stop. He clings with both thighs around Saab’s hips, trying to get him as close as physically possible. 

When Saab tiptoes the edge, Siz breathes three words into his ear; three words that send him plummeting off that cliff. Saab cums with Siz’s name on his lips, murmuring, “I love you,” over and over against Siz’s shoulder.

Both tired, they pant against each other, Saab laying his weight against him.

In the silence, Saab can feel Siz combing through his hair again, much more gently than before. Strands are untangled, nails scraping against his scalp. He presses a kiss to Siz’s clavicle, and, after a moment, asks, “Round two?”

Siz scoffs, but… he doesn’t say no.

Saab grins and covers his boyfriend’s face in kisses until a hand is smooshing his face, pushing him back.


End file.
